To You
by drinktea
Summary: Inspired by a fanart by Piggy Ho Ho of wet!Dark. Just how romantic can a little red crayon be? AU. DarkRiku.


  


**To You**

  
  
_Disclaimer: DN Angel is property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I, regretfully, do not own any of the characters featured in this story. I do, however, own the story itself._  
  
Sakura-Angel: Okay, so I was just sitting at my computer, looking at a bunch of art by Piggy Ho Ho [talented writer and artist!], when I came across a picture of wet!Dark and an idea hit me. Much love to Piggy Ho Ho for the inspiration! If you want to visit Piggy's site, ask me for the link. So, without further ado...  
  
--------  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"I don't care what your excuse is this time, Dark! You know that I hate it when you're late!" And she slammed the door in her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Aw, come on, Riku!" He banged the door a few more times in an attempt to let him in from the rain. "I'm sorry! It's..." and he cut off his excuse because he knew Riku wouldn't want to hear it.  
  
He sat on her porch with little shelter from the showers. His black dress pants were probably messy and his collared shirt was so wet that it stuck to his body. His hair was getting limp and so was his will to stay there.  
  
He stood up and leaned on the siding of Riku's condo and started digging through his pockets unconciously.  
  
_'I've gotta do something that'll change her mind...'_ His fingers fell upon the contours of an unfamiliar object. He managed to pull it out of his pocket, it was kind of hard since his pants were wet and all, but he did it somehow.  
  
"Huh," he said in a half-surprised way.  
  
It was the crayon Riku had given him when they were out one day in the park.  
  
_"'Ku! 'Ku! Duck!" The three year-old so articulately announced.  
  
"Ah, duck. I see." Riku responded, crouched next to the little boy.  
  
Dark and Riku had been walking through the park, licking their ice cream cones with linked arms, a challenge Dark had put forward [which was quite hard, considering the gap between their heights], looking at the little children play when the boy had beckoned them over.  
  
"You," the boy shoved a pink crayon into her hand with his waxy fingers.  
  
"Alright," she complied and started drawing a snout.  
  
Dark sat down and watched her draw, taken with how beautiful she looked in just this moment. Her head was bent over in a mild concentration, her sunlit hair falling around her face. She was on her knees and elbows, next to the little boy, talking to him in a soft voice.  
  
"Pig!" The boy giggled. "Fat."  
  
Dark allowed himself a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. He is fat, isn't he?" She laughed with them.  
  
"I gonna play. 'Ku coming?"  
  
"I'm too big to fit, sorry," she pinched his cheek.  
  
His cheek turned pink and he pulled his head away. "'Ku stay with Dark, right?" and the boy winked mischeviously, much to both Dark and Riku's surprise. They both laughed, and Dark hugged her from behind.  
  
"Yeah, 'Ku'll stay with Dark," she lifted her head up to look at her boyfriend.  
  
"Okay," and he ran off to slide and swing with his friends.  
  
"So," Dark loosened his hold on her and swung around so he could see her face. "Where'd you learn to draw like that?"  
  
Riku briefly glanced at her pig, still on the concrete. "It's just a cartoon."  
  
Dark crouched down and sat on his bum. "It's a very _good_ cartoon."  
  
Riku let out a sigh/scoff and plopped down on his lap. "Why don't you draw something for me?  
  
"Of the barnyard animal genre?" Dark inquired with a charming grin.  
  
"Anything you want," she smiled back.  
  
Dark proceeded to pick up a red crayon and outline two shapes. When he was done, Riku smiled in a way that warmed his heart.  
  
She traced the two hearts and the names inside with her index finger and hugged him. She said softly in his ear, "It's not Da Vinci, but it'll do."  
  
And he picked her up off his lap and started to walk away, hinting that they should be getting back, but she ran back and then returned to him with the red crayon he had drawn the declaration with.  
  
"To you," she said, mimicking the little boy's gesture.  
  
Dark smirked at her. "Taking a crayon from a little kid? I never knew this side of you, Riku Harada," he took the crayon regardless.  
  
Riku pouted back at him with her hands on her hips. "Shut up. I'm trying to be romantic. You just spoiled it."  
  
"Hey, you're practically commiting a crime here. How is being a felon romantic?"  
  
Riku whapped him with her purse. "Shut up."  
  
Dark just snickered and took her hand in his, and they walked out of the park, certain they'd remember that day._  
  
Dark was suddenly hit with an idea. He walked over to her front window, water streaming down it, and knocked on it. He knew Riku would come soon and part the curtains so she could see who it was, but in the mean time, he traced a familiar shape on her window with the red crayon.  
  
She opened her curtains, knowing it was him and intent on giving him a piece of her mind, but that was when she saw the red heart drawn on her window and the sopping wet man behind it.  
  
'I love you.' he mouthed.  
  
She inclined her head, a little overwhelmed. She let the curtains drop, and ran over to the door, turning the knob with ease.  
  
"I love you too!" she exclaimed in a tearfully happy voice and she threw herself into him.  
  
He caught her with the crayon still in his hand, laughing and holding her and telling her that he was sorry all at once.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," she assured him, pulling back from the embrace. "But you'll need to clean the crayon up later."  
  
Dark laughed again and kissed the woman he loved, knowing this would be another day he'd never forget.  
  



End file.
